lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy
Lalaloopsy Dolls are rag dolls that came to life when their very last stitch was sewn! They are a group of dolls that reflect the fabric from which they are sewn. Each doll has his or her own appearence, personality, pet, and career that he or she loves to do all day long while playing with his or her friends. History On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13" original "rag" dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day he/she is "born", the fabric he/she is sewn from, and his/her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, "Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed, and Spot Splatter Splash. Shortly after release, the line was changed from Bitty Buttons to Lalaloopsy. Mini Lalaloopsy Mini Lalaloopsies, this time, are the tiny smaller versions of the Lalaloopsies. Some boxes with the dolls can be used as a house with a door you can pop out. They also have pets, but these pets are easy to lose. Mini Lalaloopsies also have playsets. Like Peanut Big Top's Ferris Wheel. These playsets come with Lalaloopsy dolls, too. Find out more here. Buttontails Buttontails are plushes of the Pets of Crumbs and Jewel. You can decorate them. Their ears are removable. They have 14 Decorations also. The only Buttontails are Jewel's pet cat and Crumbs' pet mouse. Sadly, this line is discontinued due to being sold out and not enough pets. But, still some Buttontails can be found in a few stores and will not be sold out possibly. It is unknown if Buttontails will be replaced by another line. Silly Hair The "hair" of the Silly Hair dolls can be bent and stretched. Their pets' tails can also be bent and stretched too. Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Spot Splatter Splash, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Marina Anchors, Prairie Dusty Trails, Pix E. Flutters, Suzette La Sweet, and Ember Flicker Flame were released as Silly Hair Dolls. MGA later introduced four Silly Hair Littles that have hair that can pop on and off. Their pets have little ports that can have hair pieces put into them. Trinket Sparkles, Sprinkle Spice Cookie, Squirt Li'l Top, Specs Reads-a-Lot, and Bundles Snuggle Stuff were released as Silly Hair Littles. Find out more here. The Silly Hair line was discontinued in 2013 to be replaced with the Loopy Hair line, which features real yarn hair. Micro Lalaloopsies The smallest Lalaloopsy yet! Micro Lalaloopsies are a collection of "surprise bag" Lalaloopsy's with switchable bodies/heads.Find out more here Sadly, this line is been discontinued in 2014 to be replaced with the Lalaloopsy Tinies line which features tiny lalaloopsys. Lalaloopsy Littles These dolls are the cute little brothers and sisters of Lalaloopsies. Like their older siblings, they also come with pets and match somewhat in appearance and personality.Find out more here. Category:Lalaloopsy